List of cast and crew
Buffy and Angel (Buffyverse) cast and crew were involved in the making of the television series. Sometimes actors and crew were involved on both series. See the cast and crew category for articles on each member of the cast or crew. Executive producers *Jeffrey Bell *Gail Berman *David Fury *Sandy Gallin *David Greenwalt *Fran Kuzui *Kaz Kuzui *Tim Minear *Marti Noxon *Joss Whedon Cast regulars Season 1 - Buffy The Vampire Slayer (1997) *Sarah Michelle Gellar (12 episodes) *Nicholas Brendon (12 episodes) *Alyson Hannigan (12 episodes) *Charisma Carpenter (12 episodes, appeared in 10) *Anthony Stewart Head (12 episodes) Season 2 - Buffy The Vampire Slayer (1997-1998) *Sarah Michelle Gellar (22 episodes) *Nicholas Brendon (22 episodes) *Alyson Hannigan (22 episodes) *Charisma Carpenter (22 episodes) *David Boreanaz (22 episodes, appeared in 21) *Anthony Stewart Head (22 episodes) Season 3 - Buffy The Vampire Slayer (1998-1999) *Sarah Michelle Gellar (22 episodes) *Nicholas Brendon (22 episodes) *Alyson Hannigan (22 episodes) *Charisma Carpenter (22 episodes) *David Boreanaz (22 episodes) *Seth Green (22 episodes, appeared in 21) *Anthony Stewart Head (22 episodes) Season 4 - Buffy The Vampire Slayer (1999-2000) *Sarah Michelle Gellar (22 episodes) *Nicholas Brendon (22 episodes) *Alyson Hannigan (22 episodes) *Seth Green (6 episodes, recurring in 2) *Marc Blucas (12 episodes, recurring in 8) *James Marsters (16 episodes, recurring in 2) *Anthony Stewart Head (22 episodes) Season 1 - Angel (1999-2000) *David Boreanaz (22 episodes) *Charisma Carpenter (22 episodes) *Glenn Quinn (10 episodes, appeared in 9) *Alexis Denisof (12 episodes, recurring in 1) Season 5 - Buffy The Vampire Slayer (2000-2001) *Sarah Michelle Gellar (22 episodes) *Nicholas Brendon (22 episodes) *Alyson Hannigan (22 episodes) *Marc Blucas (10 episodes) *Emma Caulfield (22 episodes) *Michelle Trachtenberg (21 episodes, recurring in 1) *James Marsters (22 episodes, appeared in 21) *Anthony Stewart Head (22 episodes) Season 2 - Angel (2000-2001) *David Boreanaz (22 episodes) *Charisma Carpenter (22 episodes) *Alexis Denisof (22 episodes) *J. August Richards (22 episodes) Season 6 - Buffy The Vampire Slayer (2001-2002) *Sarah Michelle Gellar (22 episodes) *Nicholas Brendon (22 episodes) *Emma Caulfield (22 episodes, appeared in 21) *Michelle Tratchtenberg (22 episodes) *Amber Benson (1 episode, recurring in 16) *James Marsters (22 episodes) *Alyson Hannigan (22 episodes) Season 3 - Angel (2001-2002) *David Boreanaz (22 episodes) *Charisma Carpenter (22 episodes, appeared in 19) *Alexis Denisof (22 episodes) *J. August Richards (22 episodes) *Amy Acker (22 episodes) Season 7 - Buffy The Vampire Slayer (2002-2003) *Sarah Michelle Gellar (22 episodes) *Nicholas Brendon (22 episodes, appeared in 21) *Emma Caulfield (22 episodes, appeared in 19) *Michelle Tratchtenberg (22 episodes) *James Marsters (22 episodes) *Alyson Hannigan (22 episodes) Season 4 - Angel (2002-2003) *David Boreanaz (22 episodes) *Charisma Carpenter (22 episodes) *J. August Richards (22 episodes) *Amy Acker (22 episodes) *Vincent Kartheiser (22 episodes) *Andy Hallett (9 episodes, recurring in 12) *Alexis Denisof (22 episodes) Season 5 - Angel (2003-2004) *David Boreanaz (22 episodes) *James Marsters (22 episodes) *J. August Richards (22 episodes) *Amy Acker (22 episodes) *Andy Hallett (22 episodes) *Mercedes McNab (6 episodes, recurring in 10) *Alexis Denisof (22 episodes, appeared in 21) Crew Producers * Joss Whedon (creator, executive producer) * Jeffrey Bell (executive producer) * Gail Berman (executive producer) * Sandy Gallin (executive producer) * David Greenwalt (executive producer) * Fran Rubel Kuzui (executive producer) * Kaz Kuzui (executive producer) * Tim Minear (executive producer) * Marti Noxon (executive producer) * David Fury (executive producer) * Jane Espenson (co-executive producer) * Douglas Petrie (co-executive producer) * David Solomon (co-executive producer) * Ben Edlund (supervising producer) * Steven S. DeKnight (supervising producer) * Kelly A. Manners (producer) * Marc D. Alpert (producer) * Gareth Davies (producer) * Tracey Stern (producer) * Shawn Ryan (producer) * Marc David Alpert (producer) * James A. Contner (co-producer) * Joseph M. Ellis (co-producer) * Gary Law (co-producer) * James A. Contner (co-producer) * Skip Schoolnik (co-producer) * Howard Gordon (consulting producer) * Jim Kouf (consulting producer) * Brian Wankum (associate producer) * Dennis Pleume (associate producer) Directors * Joss Whedon (23 episodes) * James A. Contner (20 episodes) * David Solomon (19 episodes) * David Grossman (13 episodes) * Michael Gershman (10 episodes) * Bruce Seth Green (8 episodes) * Nick Marck (7 episodes) * James Whitmore Jr. (5 episodes) * David Greenwalt (4 episodes) * Michael Lange (4 episodes) * David Semel (4 episodes) * Douglas Petrie (3 episodes) * Daniel Attias (2 episodes) * David Fury (2 episodes) * Marita Grabiak (2 episodes) * John T. Kretchmer (2 episodes) * Marti Noxon (2 episodes) * Ellen S. Pressman (2 episodes) * Rick Rosenthal (2 episodes) * Reza Badiyi * Scott Brazil * Stephen Cragg * Tucker Gates * Michael Grossman * Christopher Hibler * Regis B. Kimble * Alan J. Levi * Turi Meyer * Bill Norton * Stephen Posey * Deran Sarafian * Charles Martin Smith Writers * Dean Batali (staff writer, 1997-1998) * Rob Des Hotel (staff writer, 1997-1998) * David Greenwalt (staff writer, 1997-1999) * Matt Kiene (staff writer, 1997) * David Tyron King (staff writer, 1997-1998) * Marti Noxon (staff writer, 1997-2003) * Joe Reinkemeyer (staff writer, 1997) * Jane Espenson (staff writer, 1998-2003) * David Fury (staff writer, 1998-2003) * Douglas Petrie (staff writer, 1998-2003) * Dan Vebber (staff writer, 1998-1999) * Tracey Forbes (staff writer, 1999-2000) * Steven S. DeKnight (staff writer, 2000-2002) * Rebecca Rand Kirshner (staff writer, 2000-2003) * Drew Z. Greenberg (staff writer, 2001-2003) * Drew Goddard (staff writer, 2002-2003) Trivia Sarah Michelle Gellar and Nicholas Brendon are the only actors to hold the same spot in the credits throughout all 12 seasons of both shows. Nicholas Brendon (Xander) and Glenn Quinn (Doyle) are the only main cast members who have never been a guest star on either show. On Buffy, Anthony Stewart Head held the coveted last spot (AND name AS name) until Season Six, from which he would only be credited as 'special guest star'. Afterwards, Alyson Hannigan would receive the spot for the remainder of the series. In Angel Season Four, Alexis Denisof received a last (AND name ) spot after previously being listed third behind David Boreanaz and Charisma Capenter for the previous three seasons. Before that, the actors were listed in the order they appeared on the show (Boreanaz & Carpenter start of Season One, Denisof mid-Season One, J. August Richards end of Season One, Amy Acker end of Season Two). After that, Denisof held last place until the end of the series, even when new cast members were added to the lineup later on. The Seasons that hold the record for most changes in the credit lineup are Buffy Season Four with 3 (Seth Green->James Marsters->Marc Blucas & James Marsters) and Buffy Season Five with 3 (Marc Blucas->Marc Blucas & Michelle Trachtenberg->Michelle Trachtenberg). While being in the main credits, several actors didn't appear in certain episodes. They include Charisma Carpenter (Cordelia) in "The Pack", "I Robot, You Jane", "Loyalty", "Sleep Tight" & "Forgiving", David Boreanaz (Angel) in "Inca Mummy Girl", Seth Green (Oz) in "Consequences", Glenn Quinn (Doyle) in "Parting Gifts", James Marsters (Spike) in "The Body", Emma Caulfield (Anya) in "Normal Again", "Help", "Conversations with Dead People" & "Dirty Girls", Nicholas Brendon (Xander) in "Conversations with Dead People" and Alexis Denisof (Wesley) in "Destiny". The only Season when the credits stayed the same (No one got added or removed) and everyone in the credits appeared in all the episodes of that Season was Angel Season Two. Of the 76 episodes Andy Hallett has appeared in, he was only a main cast member for 31 (less than half) of them. Several members of the production crew have appeared in cameo roles of certain episodes. They include co-executive producer David Fury in "Reprise", "Once More, With Feeling" & "Smile Time", co-executive producer Marti Noxon in "Once More, With Feeling", co-writer of "Go Fish" Elin Hampton in "Gone" and show creator Joss Whedon himself in "Through the Looking Glass". Also, Andy Hallett (Before being cast as Lorne) along with several other random staff members appeared in "Hush". James Marsters (Spike) is the only actor to star and guest star on both shows. Category:Crew